Sasori
Sasori is the mutation knight (originally a pure blooded human now is a "fallen" angel-reincarnated devil hybrid) of Gray Dantalion and is known as "the flaming knight" He attends Domino Academy in Domino City, Japan as a 2nd year student. For some unknown reason even after being reincarnated into a devil he possesses two normal, white angel wings and no devil wings making him a scary and abnormal case. Appearance He usually wears a black t-shirt with "Blood Brother" written on it. He also wears white bandages wrapped around his right arm and a black band around his left arm. Has spiky brown hair and dark pink eyes. Is skinny and stands at a height of 5'3. Gray says for someone his age (16 years old) he is underweight. Personality As a child in the Underworld with Gray he was kind and warm to others despite being hated and feared in the Underworld. One morning, when Sasori had left the Dantalion Territory to try to play with some devil children, they showed both fear and hatred for him and then attacked him with their magic, this caused Sasori to snap and he attacked teh kids with his sand almost killing some of the children. To avoid any backlash from the nobles, Gray was forced to seal him away for a few years. It was then , when Gray left the underworld that he unlocked Sasori and took him to the human world, where Sasori joined Domino Academy with the other members of Gray's peerage. Sasori has shown to be colder, more quiet, and mostly keeps to himself. He is uncaring about the feelings of others, even willing to kill those who beg or plead for his mercy. This behavior is partly due to the spirit of the sand, whose voice Sasori alone can hear in his head, who encourages violence at every opportunity, and who torments Sasori with threats to take control of his body if he falls asleep, thus making him an insomniac. He has a hatred for other angels except fallen angels because the angels were the reason he was abandon. The one thing that Gray worries about him is his damaged mind that Gray says even he can't fix. History His angel mother and siblings were killed by Valper Galilei right in front of him when he was less than three years old. Valper Galilei implanted a special item calthe spirit of the Sand sealed inside of him. After going through painful experiments he finally broke free and ran away wandering the world alone until Gray found him and convinced him to join his peerage. For some reason even after being reincarnated as a devil his angel wing still remain white not turning black like fallen angels wings should. Powers & Abilities Spirit of the Sand: Due to having the spirit of the sand sealed inside of him he gains the unique ability to manipulate sand and to control it at will. He carries around a gourd made of sand on his back whenever he fights and uses it to hold his sand. His main fighting style involves rarely moving and letting the sand do all the work and only using his sword when necessary. Demonic Powers: Being a knight he has high speed that rarely gets to be shown in battle. Light Creation: Being part "fallen" angel he possesses the ability to create light weapons but has perfected it so he can create claws to grab his opponents or light projectiles (blasts, knives, spears, swords,etc.) Equipment Flaming Sword of Michael: A holy sword that used to belong to Michael the angel he found it while he was wandering alone before Gray found him. The sword has three different stages- # Explosive flames # Cosmic fire # Absolute Grande Flames Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:TheLight889 Category:ShatteredRose23